Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Descent into Dark
by Thunder1
Summary: In the Pokemon world, not all is as it seems. Pokemon have taken to a darker side, and there is more deaths than every before. Team ShadowShock and many others try to keep peace in the world, but it isn't an easy job to do, when new evil is one its way. The fate of the world is at stake. Can the teams save the Pokemon Creepypasta world, or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiya guys!**

**Thunder: Hello.**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: It's time for another new story!**

**Thunder: Again?**

**Me: Yes. Again.**

**Shade: Dear Mew, why? You NEVER finish your stories! Or you get rid of them!**

**Me: I know that. Believe you me, I know that. I get rid of them because I don't like how they came out, or no one reviews them and stuff like that. **

**Thunder: Understandable.**

**Me: Right. So this little bit here.. Well, it's basically gonna tell you guys all about the rescue teams and the Pokemon in them. I will not tell you who the villain in our story is. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Shade: That's _if _people like this story.**

**Me: True. So people won't go and bitch about this not being a chapter, once I'm done giving the profiles on the teams, I'll put the prologue too.**

**Thunder: Sounds like a plan to me.**

**Me: Good. Now, let's begin!**

**XXX**

Team ShadowShock: Leader: Thunder Pikachu

This Team Was The First To Take It Upon Themselves To Help Others. Thunder The Shiny Pikachu Is The Leader, And A Kindhearted Pastamon.

Other Members:

Azure the Sneasel- This little Sneasel is Thunder's Go-To-Girl For Fast Attacks. Sneaky And Devious, Its HARD To See Her Comeing. She Lost Her Eye Defending Her Ex-Trainer, A Little Boy Who Died By Burgler. She Took Revenge By Murder, But The Experence Left Her Mentaly Scarred. Because Of This,She Bonds With Teammates And Is VERY Protective Of Them As Well. She Still Wears The Ice Blue Collar Her Trainer Gave Her, Now The Tag Is Stained With Blood, From Her Revenge.

Rose the Mew- This Green-and-Purple Mew is Thunder's healer in the team, yet she is strong when it comes to fighting enemy Pokemon and teams.

Zaylen the Eevee- This black-and-white Eevee is a life long friend of Thunder's. The two of them grew up together, and the little Normal-type helped Thunder out with his bullying problems.

Kage the Umbreon- He use to be a part of Shadowfall, but quit for reasons he will not say. He's Thunder's eyes and ears. He stays in the shadows, as he will gladly take them over the light any day.

Team Poison Splash: Leader: DarkTail Quagsire

Team Poison Splash Is A Team For Those Who Like Poison And Water, Sneakyness, Ectra. Leader DarkTail Is.. ODD To Say The Least.

Team-Mates:

Sleazy the Arbok- She use to be Jessie's Arbok, but was killed in a Pokemon battle, and became a Pastamon.

Rocket the Squirtle- This little Water-type was killed, how ironic this is, by a Fire-type, when he couldn't put the fire out in time, and burnt a somewhat, quick death.

Wave the Oshawott- This little otter-like Pokemon is one tough Pokemon, dispite his small size. His Razor Shell attack is one strong attack, as well as his Water Gun.

Team Bug Burn: Leader Maria Volcarona

A Team Where Bug And Fire Go Hand In Hand. Powerhouses Would Be Happy Here. Maria Shows Her Flaming Persinality Here!

Team-mates:

Flare the Charmander- Flare is the son of Darkfang, and he allowed him to join the rescue team in hopes of helping Pokemon in the dark world.

Fire the Cyndaquil- This little Fire-type might be small, but he'll burn you with his Flamethrower attack!

Team Dragon Crush: Leader: Ace Flygon

Dragon Crush Is A Mystic Team That Dragons Are Proud To Call Home. Ace Flies High As The Leader.

Team-mates:

Drago- the Dragonair(?)- This Dragon-type Pokemon is one strong Pokemon that will protect her teammates.

Team Shadow Fall: Leader: Hollow Banette

The Shadow Fall Team Is Shrouded In Mystery. ...Not Much Is Known... Hollow The Shiny Banette Is Said To Be Utterly Insane,Though...

Team-mates:

Shade the Raichu- This black-and-yellow Raichu is a bit odd. He stays off to himself most of the time, and doesn't like the light all that much. He sticks more to the shadows and darkness than the light. Not much is none of his past, as he is not one to talk about it.

Skit-Lit- This little Skitty might be cute, but don't let her looks fool you, she's one tough cat!

Darkpaw- This Meowth might look cute and cuddly, but watch yourself! He'll claw you to bits with his Fury Swipes attack!

Enemy Teams:

Blood-Gash (Or Just Simply Blood) Leader: Blood Mightyena

The Blood-Gash Team are full of bloodthirsty Pokemon that would like nothing more than to go and rip other Pokemon to shreds. Wild Pokemon and rescue teams as well. Blood rules high here with the blood of his enemies on his fangs and claws.

Team-mates:

Crimsonfur the Pikachu- This little red-and-black Pikachu is cruel, and will kill all who gets in his way. No matter the Pokemon. He loves to see others in pain, and laughs at them for it.

Bloodshed the Eevee- This little Eevee is one Normal-type you don't want to mess with. He'll gladly go and end your life if you get in his way.

Slasher the Sandslash- This Ground-type is not a Pokemon you'd like to meet. Ever. He kills all Pokemon that his team fight. No matter what Pokemon it is, he _will _kill it.

Danger-Realm: Leader: Terror Hounddoom

Team Danger-Realm is a very dangerous team of Pokemon, hence their name. They kill other Pokemon and rescue teams as well, just like Team Blood does. All Pokemon must be careful of them. Terror rules his team with pride, and striking fear into other Pokemon.

Team-Mates:

Nightspark the Pikachu- This black-and-yellow Pikachu is a mystery to see the least. He doesn't talk about his past to any Pokemon. Not even his own team-mates. He's a fast learner, and not scared to jump right into a battle, no matter what Pokemon the team is fighting.

Arkena the Arcanine- This blue Arcanine has a bit of a temper, so don't get on her bad side, unless you wanna get Fire Blasted!

Cubia the Cubone- Not much is none of this black-and-yellow Ground-type. She helps her team in anyway that she can.

XXXX

Prologue

In the world of Pokemon, there were many Pokemon teams that went to save other from the darkness that had fallen over the lands, in the Pastamon world.

Team ShadowShock, Team Posion Splash, Team Bug Burn, Team Dragon Crush, and Team Shadow Fall all help Pokemon in these dark times. Yet, there are enemy teams that wish to stop them in making the Pokemon world a safe place.

Team Blood Gash and Danger Realm are two evil teams that would like nothing more than to keep things the way that they are. Dark and dangerous for all Pokemon in the world.

Darkness has come to take over the world. Darker than it should be in the Creepypasta Pokemon world. A lot darker.

Follow Team ShadowShock as they try and save Pokemon and stop the darkness that has fallen...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hello.**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: It's spring break you guys! All this week, and I'm just _now _getting something up-dated.**

**Thunder: -pats-**

**Shade: You've been lazy, and on YouTube too much, that's why.**

**Me: Lack of ideas has a part to play in this as well. My mind has been.. Elsewhere lately. I dunno why. It's like, I wanna write, but then nothing comes to me, ya know? I know it's not writer's block since I have ideas for RPs, and I normally turn RPs into stories.. But I dunno what's been going on with me lately.**

**Thunder: Tired?**

**Me: No.**

**Shade: Sick?**

**Me: No.**

**Thunder: Then, we dunno what's wrong with you.**

**Me: Oh thanks. Any reviews for this story yet?**

**Shade: No.**

**Me: Mew damnit!  
**

**Thunder: People with sooner or later.**

**Me: I hope.**

**Shade: Or never.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Shade: Just start, damn it!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on, we gotta move!" a female voice called out.

The voice belonged to a cat-like Pokemon. The Pokemon in question was dark green with purple front paws, ear-tips, tail-tip, and feet, with purple eyes as well.

"Go where? There's no place _to _go!" another female voice snapped back to the first.

The other was another cat like Pokemon as well, with darker green fur, silver long sharp claws, a bright blue neckles that had a shard stained with blood on it, and red eyes. Her left eye was missing, leaving only her right one left.

"There has to be, Azure!" the green-and-purple cat Pokemon said, looking at her friends. "There _has _to!"

"Rose, I know that's what you believe in, but there _isn't_! The Pokemon.. They're all being currupted by the evil in this world. There's hardly any good Pokemon out there, and if they is, they'll soon be captured by Firestorm and his army of Pokemon. There's _nothing _we can do about it, and _nowhere _we can go!"

Rose stopped in mid air, just floating there. Her long tail hung limply there, and her head was bowed, as she let the words of her friend sink in. She made her front paws into fists, and glanced up after a moment. She looked at her friend with sharp dark violet eyes, and for a moment, the Sneasel thought she had lost her friend to the evils of the land.

"That's not true," the Mew said, narrowing her eyes. "Somewhere out there, there is a place for us. There is hope out there. Hope for this world and all the Pokemon in it. There is that light, that light that will shine through the darkness and save us all. I know that light is out there. We just have to keep looking, and soon, we'll find it, and then we'll be saved from all that Firestorm and his troops have done to us, and all the others!"

Azure was silent for a while as she thought over what her friend had said. She thought the Mew was insane. A light? There was a light out there that would suddenly appear and save all the Pokemon in this evil and dark world? That was as possible as a Fire-type beating a Water-type in battle. Things like that just didn't happen. Yet, Rose thought that it would, that this 'light' she kept speaking of was just going to appear out of thin air and fix everything that had happened. Yet, the Sneasel knew better. She knew there was no light, no hope, no anything that would fix what has already been done. The only thing that would happen would be more pain, more suffering, more sorrow.

But, she couldn't ruin that for her friend. The green and purple Mew _really _believed in a light that would shine through the darkness and save everyone. She couldn't ruin that for Rose. It was the only thing that made her happy, that gave her a reason to keep on living, to see another day. She'd feel like a real bitch if she took that away from her life long friend.

"Okay, okay, Rose!" the Ice-type said, trying to calm her friend down. "I believe you, okay? There _is _a light, and it _is _going to safe us!"

"Oh!" the Mew chuckled, suddenly very happy at that comment. "You mean it, Azure? You really mean it?"

The other cat like Pokemon let out a forced, but cheerful sigh. "Yes. I really mean it."

"Oh, thank you!" Rose cheered, and embraced the other cat in a tight hug with her tiny arms. "That means a lot to me to hear you say that!"

"Believe you me, I know," the Sneasel sighed, before giving her friend a hug back, careful not to hurt her with her long claws. "Happy now?"

"Very!"

"Okay, good," Azure said, pushing the other cat like Pokemon off her. "Now, can we go a move on before Firestorm's army finds us?"

Rose nodded. "Yep! Let's go!"

"Good. Let's go."

The two cat Pokemon headed off into the darkness, hoping they would be safe and sound from any Pokemon that was in the army.

* * *

There was a flash of light, and two small forms fell from the dark blood red sky. They landed with a thud on the ground, dust felling around them. The two forms were Pichu, one with spikey hair, the other without. The two Electric-types stood up, shaking dust and sand out of their fur.

"I told you not to touch that, Pete!" the one Pichu snapped at the other.

The other Electric-type shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I was wondering what it did, bro. You can't blame a Pichu for wondering, now care you?"

"Yes, I can!" John said, throwing his small paws up into the air. "You do this sort of thing all the time!"

Pete shrugged once again. "Yeah, but we have fun with it, don't we?"

His brother face-pawed. "For Mew's sake..."

The other Pichu looked around. There were buildings laying in ruins, and dead bodies of many Pokemon laid around the two Electric-types.

"Geez, what happened here?"

"I dunno."

The two Pichu slowly began walking forward, trying not to look at all the rotten bodies of different kinds of Pokemon. The smell of rotten flesh and blood was still very strong, and they had to hold their noses to try and block it out.

"You think Cortex did this?" Pete asked.

"Like I said, I dunno bro," John replied. "I hope not."

"Look over there!" the other Pichu exclaimed, pointing a tiny paw.

His brother looked and the two of them saw two cat like Pokemon running away. One was dark green and purple, and the other was black as the night sky. The two Pichu brothers looked at each other.

"You think we should follow them?" Pete questioned.

"I think so. They could tell us what's going on here maybe."

"Okay."

With that, John and Pete dropped on all fours and ran off after the two cat Pokemon, that were fastly disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**Me: And that's our first chapter you guys. **

**Thunder: Aw, John and Pete are here!**

**Me: Yes, yes they are. My friend Amie said I could use them for this story. They'll be joining you and Zaylen soon in the team with Rose and Azure. And Kage too.**

**Shade: I find it funny how there's no Electric-types, but then you've got Thunder, John, Pete, Nightspark, Crimsonfur, and me in this story. You're story is messed up.**

**Me: Shut up. You gives lived through what happened okay? They don't know about you guys, aside from you, Nightpark and Crimonfur, since they're bad guys and everyone knows bad guys. But Firestorm likes them, since they're evil and work for him, he let live. He doesn't know about Thunder, John, or Pete yet.**

**Thunder: Makes sense.**

**Me: Yes. Now, this has gone on long enough. It's time to end it here you guys. Until next time, bye!**

**Thunder: Bye everyone!**

**Shade: Bye.**


End file.
